thefamiliarofzerofandomcom-20200215-history
Louise's Marriage
" " (ルイズの結婚, Ruizu no Kekkon) is episode 11 of the anime series, The Familiar of Zero. Summary Saito weeps at the thought that he may not be able to protect Louise brought by his loss against Wardes. Louise catches him crying, but reasons out that he feels pathetic at himself. She tries to console him, but they merely end up having a disagreeable parting of ways. At night, Guiche fetches Saito, but Fouquet appears and commence a fight with them. Wardes and Louise go ahead to the port to Albion despite Louise's reluctance with the prospect of leaving Saito and Guiche behind. Aboard and ready to leave, Wardes informs Louise of the civil war Albion is experiencing due to the nobility's rebellion. Meanwhile, Fouquet has the upper hand in battle when Kirche and Tabitha arrive in time to rescue Guiche and Saito. At the same time, some villagers arrive at the scene, forcing Fouquet to flee, claiming to have brought enough time to stall them. Saito asks a pier attendant about Louise and Wardes, but exasperatingly finds out that they went ahead, leaving them behind. Saito attempts to catch the ship, but Guiche tells him that the flying ship has sailed for Albion; seemingly out of hope, Saito lets out a scream at Louise. On board the flying ship, Louise is unsure if she had heard Saito, but Wardes assures her that he will protect her. Louise then tells him that she accepts his proposal for their wedding. Back at the pier, Saito becomes suspicious of Fouquet's testament in "stalling them"; Guiche finds a correlation between Fouquet's earlier act and Wardes's leaving them behind, deducing they might be accomplices. As the group waits for dawn for the next flight to Albion, Verdante appears underground. Aboard the ship, Louise continues to convince herself she has chosen the right decision to marry a noble such as Wardes. Upon arriving at a church in Albion, Louise and Wardes are confronted by a corps of masked knights and are interrogated upon entrance. She presents the Ruby of Water as evidence of being an emissary sent by Princess Henrietta; the masked man presents the Ruby of Wind that forms a rainbow when pointed towards each other, revealing himself to be Prince Wales himself. Inside a chamber with Wales, Louise presents the missive from Henrietta; upon reading its contents, Wales exchanges a letter with her to present to the Princess upon return to Tristain. Wales also explains to Louise about the existence of the Reconquista, an underground group that has been controlling the nobility's rebellion and actions in the civil war. He lets Louise send the message to Henrietta that he shall fulfill his duty as prince to protect the country till death. With the mission successful, Wardes asks for Louise's hand in marriage afterwards, but Louise refuses. However, an associate of Wardes brainwashes Louise, making her into an unconscious puppet — a descendant of the void that they need. At the wedding ceremony with Wales officiating, Louise forces herself to subconsciously stop the wedding; Saito and the group arrive due to the help of Verdante's attraction to Louise's Ruby that the mole had previously smelled. The binding wears off and the knights attempt to thwart Saito by an oblivious Wales, but Wardes steps in and stabs Wales. In his final moments, Wales offers the Ruby of Wind to Louise and dies. In a heated exchange of blows and words, Saito fully activates his Gandálfr power, making Derflinger absorb magic from Wardes. Though Saito wounds Wardes, the latter was able to steal the missive from Louise and flees in the crumbling church. Kirche and Tabitha levitate them together to save them from the destruction. The group flies home on Sylphid, as Saito kisses Louise. Characters in Order of Appearance *Saito Hiraga *Louise de la Vallière *Guiche de Gramont *Jean-Jacques Wardes *Fouquet *Kirche von Zerbst *Charlotte de Gallia *''Pier Attendant'' *Henrietta de Tristain (Mentioned) *Wales Tudor *Oliver Cromwell Navigation Category:Episodes